The present invention relates to a method and apparatus which facilitate the transcription of spoken words into text. More particularly, the invention relates to a speech transcribing and text processing system having the feature of allowing the playback of previously stored speech while continuing to record new speech.
Dictation machines that record speech on magnetic media are well known. Typically, such machines have features such as pause and cue review to help the transcriber adjust the speed of playback of the speech to his or her typing speed.
In the broadcast industry, speech recording and playback machines are used to delay live broadcasts, typically by seven seconds to permit deletion of inappropriate spoken words. With such machines, it is possible to interrupt the playback of speech; however, the period of time delay (7 seconds) always remains the same.
Although the equipment of the type described above serves well the purpose for which it is intended, such machines are not readily adaptable to the "live" transcription of speech; that is, the transcription of spoken words into a text processing system by a typist at essentially the same time that these words are dictated.